In the Nick of Time
by Lucrackio
Summary: How well can Ciel Soleil behave when the tables are turned against her?


It's a fine quiet Saturday afternoon at the Beacon academy. The library is silent as ever, mostly because nobody ever visits the library on Saturdays, and the rather secluded Entomology aisle at the Biology and Nature section seemed particularly interesting. She's been following me all day, like she used to whenever she needed me, and I just had to see how far she'd go.

Wasn't much long before I heard Ciel clear her throat behind me. Two minutes, maybe. So much for biding time. I turn around, smiling softly, setting whatever book I was skimming through back on the shelf. I had something much more interesting to deal with now.

" _Oh, hey, Ciel, what's up?"_

" _Greetings…"_ She bows lightly, never breaking her deep blue eyes from mine. A single sweat droplet formed on her temple, much to my satisfaction. I was already bending that fine lady out of shape before even trying.

" _What's good? Never took you for a bug enthusiast."_ I smirk, knowing she most certainly isn't one, nonchalantly leaning back against the wooden bookcase.

" _I… Came for you, actually."_ She removes her blue beret, clutching it nervously with both hands, looking down at my pitching tent. I could feel her chest expand and deflate more frequently as she struggled to keep composure.

" _Heh… I know, dear."_ I nonchalantly roll my right sleeve to check my wrist watch. _"I'll give you two minutes."_ Looking around to my sides, and taking a short moment to listen in, I realize we are all alone in the immense library. Only other living soul in the premises was the librarian, and he was soundly asleep.

Ciel pouts. _"T-Two minutes? That's not fair!"_ Most of the time, she was a real pain in the neck with her obsession over schedules and punctuality, and her anguished frown was a sight for sore eyes. I just had to put up with her methodic behavior for a couple hours a day and she'd always come crawling back at me. Then, I'd punish her for being so insufferable.

" _Clock's ticking…"_ I smirk, and, before I realize, she's on her knees, jaw hanging open, working the zipper open to expose my erection, taking it into her mouth with a muffled moan as soon as it stands before her.

Truth is, I never really kept track of time whenever we played. Still, I glanced at my watch every once in a while, struggling to remain silent. Ciel was so damn invested in giving head she never kept track of time, either, which always allowed me to tease her at will.

" _One… Minute…"_ I groan, clenching my eyelids shut. Three minutes had passed, yet it felt like seconds to my submissive partner. She just couldn't get enough. While gripping the fabric of my pants with one hand, she worked the shaft with the other, bobbing her head increasingly fast, determined to milk me, caring little for her own pleasure.

" _Time's up!"_ I move a hand down to grip her jaw, forcing it open to pull out. She whimpers, attempting to dive back in like a hungry cub after a lactating nipple, which earns her one soft slap to the right cheek. _"You've had your time!"_ I grin, taking pleasure in seeing her eyes grow damp.

" _But.. P-Please!"_ She cries clinging to my pants, still on her knees.

" _Oh,Ciel, you know I can't resist when you beg like that…"_ I shake my head, chuckling, and lay down on my back, using my tote bag as a pillow. The brown lady rises to her feet and kicks her soggy blue panties in record time, positioning her feet next to my hips, giving me a perfect view of her drippy labia as she squats, positioning herself.

" _Four minutes. Clock's ticking!"_ I announce, licking my lips at the display. Once she hears those words, she squats further, gasping, impaling herself on my rock-hard prick. I wasn't gonna last four minutes at that rate. She was so wet and tight I had to bite onto my own sleeve to divert the wave of pleasure flooding our bodies.

Ciel throws her head back, squatting deeper, until I was buried to the balls inside her pussy, holding bookcase with one hand to keep balance and muffling her pleased moans with the other.

" _Hngh… If that's the best you can do, I'll just dock a minute!"_ I grunt. She's wonderful, probably better than I deserve, but she can do better. Obliging to my half-hearted complaints, Ciel picks up a steady, firm back-and-forth pace. I can feel her wetness staining the front of my pants, and that lusty desperation just drives me crazy.

" _Your time's up!"_ I call, causing her to whimper and lean forward to grip on my forelegs, reverse-cowgirling me straight into an unexpected, powerful burst. Little droplets of my own seed squirt out of her slit through minimal gaps as she pulls up to slam down on me, making a mighty mess. I'd have some trouble walking back to my dorm in those clothes.

Unable to hold myself back, I slam a fist on the bookshelf by my side as the best choice to silently vent out some of my ecstasy, accidentally knocking some books over on the other side of the shelf. So much for being stealthy. Within a few seconds, I hear footsteps close in, not too far from our location.

" _Cover's blown!"_ Ciel alerts, pulling off me with an audible squelch. I shudder, chuckling, and get back on my feet to make myself presentable just before another familiar figure turns around the aisle's corner.

" _Ciel! There you are!"_ Penny smiles. _"And greetings to you too, friend."_ She waves at me. Though I never had any real interaction with that strange girl, I didn't object to the title.

" _Ah! Penny.."_ Ciel smiles embarrassedly, adjusting the beret back on her head. _"My apologies. I had to help our friend with his research on…"_ She glances at the book I was holding to conceal my soiled clothes. _"…Clams. We have just finished, though, haven't we?"_ My lady smiles up at me.

" _Yeah, we are. Good timing, Penny. See you girls later."_ I wave them off, smiling, and, with a polite bow, they take their leave. That Penny girl was oddly oblivious, thankfully. I let out a satisfied once they walked out of my sight, putting the copy of "Clamshells 101" back among the other books, and kneeling to pick up my tote bag. It had been concealing Ciel's panties along, which I put in my bag without the weakest intention of returning to her owner, grinning.

Making it back to my bedroom was no big trouble. All I needed to do was adjust the strap on my bag, and thus no one suspected a damn thing. Once I was safe in the privacy of my quarters, a single question lingered in my thoughts as I relaxed in the shower.

Who would slip a treatise on mollusks into the insectae section? This just ain't right.


End file.
